Digidestined Christmas Party
by sheltie
Summary: A holiday Taiora with other Digi couples sprinkled in. Koumi, Takari, and Kenyako.


**Digidestined Christmas Party**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: been a while since I did a nice Taiora story. This will have sprinkles of other couples too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tai Kamiya sighed. Another Christmas has come. Old wounds have opened up again. He remembered it just like it happened yesterday. The day his best friend, the girl he's had a crush since he started liking girls, broke his heart. He knew deep within his heart he was in love with her back then, but now he knew fully that he was, is still.<p>

"Hey Tai, the others are going to be here soon."

Tai turned to his little sister, Kari, who was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Okay, is everything set?" Tai asked.

Kari nodded.

"Great" Tai said.

"Are you alright Tai?" Kari asked worriedly.

Tai let out a sigh.

"I am Kari" he said.

Kari looked like he didn't believe him, but said nothing and left the room to wait for their guests. Tonight they'd be having a Christmas party with all the Digidestined invited.

/Scene Break/

Kari stood waiting thinking about her brother. She was very worried. She knew about her brother's feelings concerning one Sora Takenouchi. It hurt her to see her brother like this. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She went and opened the door to reveal her best friend, TK.

"Merry Christmas Kari" TK said with a wide smile.

"Merry Christmas TK, what have you got there?" Kari asked gesturing to the items TK was carrying.

"Oh, my mom didn't want me to come empty handed so she baked up a few things" TK said.

"Well then let me help with those" Kari said.

The two carried the few items and placed them on the table with the rest of the food.

"Where's Tai?" TK asked.

"He's in his room" Kari said trying her best to hide her sadness.

But TK knew Kari too well to not hear Kari's tone.

"I'll go and talk to him" TK said.

Kari just nodded and went back to the door so she could greet guests.

/Scene Break/

TK entered Tai's room after knocking and getting the okay to go in.

"Hey Tai, how are you?" the blond asked.

"Fine TK, I'm doing fine" Tai said.

TK frowned. He thought of Tai as another older brother and he could almost read Tai just as well as Kari.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you" TK stated.

"Yeah, I am" Tai said.

TK was somewhat surprised Tai had come out and admitted it. He thought Tai would try and deny it.

A knock on the door stopped whatever was going to say.

"TK, Tai, the others are arriving" Kari said through the door.

"Come on Tai, lets go" TK said.

Tai sighed and got up and the two left the room.

In the living room Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Davis were already there. Sora and Matt nowhere to be seen. Tai was somewhat relieved with this since he didn't have to see the two all together and stuff. He was never ready for that.

"Hey Tai" Joe said in greeting.

"Hey Joe, you guys" Tai said nodding to his friends.

The others greeted Tai and soon they all got to chatting and having fun. Tai relaxed as he talked with his close friends. The party went on and Tai enjoyed talking to all of his friends and eating the good food that was set out. He had a few of the treats TK's mom told TK to bring as well the items made herself. She was actually a good cook.

"Hey Tai."

Tai turned to find Sora wearing a red sweater with red and black checkered knee high skirt. On her head was a Santa hat.

"Uh, hey Sora. Um, where's Matt?" he asked looking around for the blond.

"Don't know, I suppose he'll by later" Sora said with a shrug.

Tai furrowed his brow at this.

"Anyway, how have you been Tai? We haven't talked in a while" Sora asked.

"I've been good, just been busy lately" Tai said.

That was of course was a lie. He wasn't busy at all. He'd just been avoiding Sora since she was usually with Matt and he didn't want to see any of that.

Sora cocked her head to the side like she was trying to discern whether or not her best friend was lying to her. It made Tai uncomfortable since Sora always had a way of weaseling the truth out of him if she stared long enough.

"Okay Tai" she said finally.

Tai was relieved. He was sure he was going to crack soon. Sora moved on after to say hello to everyone else, which relieved Tai a bit more since he knew that if Sora stayed and grilled him long enough he'd spill his guts and say something he didn't want to say. Mainly his feelings.

The party was now going well with most of the Digidestined there. They were all chatting, laughing, and having a good time. Everyone was having a good time. Davis was trying to get Kari under the mistletoe, but Kari evaded him every turn making the boy pout. It didn't help that Mimi and Izzy were hogging the mistletoe either. The two were in the must touch one another at every possible opportunity phase of their relationship. It was sweet, but a bit nauseating too. As for TK, he was chatting with Joe and Cody, but keeping an eye on Kari, watching her every movement. Kari knew this and it thrilled her to the core. The two had been flirting with one another for many months and it was only a matter of time. Ken and Yolei were doing their own thing. They've been dating for two months and acted quite natural with one another. Ken mellowed Yolei out and Yolei brought Ken out of his shell. They were a nice match.

Tai sighed as he sipped his drink. He was watching everyone having a good time and he smiled. It was great to have the whole gang together without any dangerous threat of any kind. They had to do this more often.

"Enjoying everything Tai?" Sora asked.

Tai turned and found Sora by his arm smiling up at him. Her amber eyes sparkling. He had to resist the urge to tell her how he felt. She belonged to another. One of his best friends and he couldn't betray him like that.

"I am Sor, it's great seeing everyone here" he said.

"That's good Tai, but why aren't you mingling like the others?" Sora asked.

"Don't feel like it. I just want to sit back and watch" Tai said.

"That's new for you Tai, you're not the one to sit back and watch" Sora said.

Tai shrugged then smiled.

"I'm a constant surprise" he said.

"I'll say, I'm not sure how to take this new Tai Kamiya" Sora said with a teasing smile.

"I'm the same old Tai you know. Just more mature" Tai shot back matching Sora's smile.

"More mature? Now that's a stretch for you" Sora teased back.

"You wound me Takenouchi" Tai said clutching his heart dramatically.

Sora giggled and nudged Tai in the arm with her elbow. Tai copied her action and they started a bumping game with one another. Both were having quite a lot of fun doing this. They both had smiles and taunting one another. It was like old times.

"That the best you got Takenouchi? Tennis has made you soft" Tai said.

"Bite me Kamiya, I can take you down any day" Sora shot back.

"Yeah right, I'm the king" Tai said smugly.

"King of the losers maybe" Sora said with a smirk.

"Ouch, that hurt Takenouchi" Tai said with a mock wince.

They bantered back and forth forgetting that there were other people around. They were kids again acting just like kids do. No care in the world.

"Hey Sora, sorry I'm late."

This broke the mood. Sora turned from her little game with Tai to her boyfriend, Matt.

"That's alright Matt, I was just hanging out with Tai" Sora said.

Matt just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to the others" he said then left.

Sora turned back to Tai to see him with a small frown on his face.

"What is it Tai?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd want to spend time with Matt" Tai said.

"No, I'd rather spend my time with you, unless you don't want me around?" Sora asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I do, but wouldn't you want to spend time with your boyfriend" Tai said as naturally as he could.

Sora shook her head.

"No, Matt and I broke up a while ago" she said.

Tai was shocked. How come he didn't know this. Right, he had been avoiding Sora so that meant he wasn't up to date with what was going on.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Matt and I had fun, but we both knew it wouldn't last. So we ended it before it became bitter" Sora said.

Tai knew he should be jumping for joy right now since Sora was now single and his to take, but he had to respect his friends. He didn't want to come off too strong or have Matt angry with him for dating his ex. That wouldn't do.

"So Matt is back to being single and so am I, which I am happy to have" Sora said.

"Oh" Tai said.

"Yeah, it was nice to be in a relationship since this was my first, but it wasn't meant to last. Your first" Sora said.

"And you know this because?" Tai asked.

"Hello, bearer of the crest of love, I just know" Sora said pointing to herself.

"Right" Tai said.

Sora shook her head.

"Oh Tai, so naïve when it comes to love and relationships" she said.

"Hey, I've had plenty had plenty of relationships" Tai argued.

"I know that Tai, but you've never been in a meaningful one" Sora said.

Tai frowned.

"I hate it when you do that" he said.

Sora sighed.

"So what do are you looking for in a girl, Tai?" she asked.

_I__want__you_ Tai thought, but knew better than to say it out loud.

"I want a girl who can handle being around the guys. I mean, she can take care of herself if I am not around. She doesn't have to being stunning to everyone, but to me she has to be the most beautiful girl ever. She has to be okay with me being me and know that I will make some dumb things, but will forgive me and help not do them again" Tai said.

"Wow Tai, I can only think of one girl who can do that" Sora said.

"Really, who?" Tai asked.

Sora leaned in close and Tai felt his breath catch in his throat. They were so close when multiple sounds broke their moment. They turned and found TK and Kari locking lips under the mistletoe. Joe and Ken were holding back Davis, who looked like he was ready to kill TK and cry at the same time. Matt was smiling proudly at his brother. Mimi was smiling big at the new couple. Izzy had his arm around his girlfriend smiling. Yolei was taking pictures with Kari's camera and Cody had a look on his face that said about time.

"I think they stole our thunder" Tai said turning back to Sora.

"Don't care, let them have it. I want you" Sora said.

Tai's eyes widen at this and before he could respond Sora grabbed him and kissed him hard.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's the end of this one. Happy holidays to you all. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
